A Hidden World
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Danny is forced to reveal his secret to his parents, and they don't like it. So he runs away, good and far, to England, where an adult Harry has been sent by the Minister of Magic to collect the boy. But how will it go? Post D-stabilized, Post DH, No PP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Insanity Begins

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW, SPOOK!" bellowed Jack.

"With the authority invested in me, I sentence you back from whence you came!" shouted Maddie.

Danny looked from one to the other. He was in ghost form, and he was cornered. He was in a ghost shield, and he couldn't escape. He couldn't phase through. There was only one thing he could do.

"Mom, Dad, wait!" he cried. "You don't want to do this! I'm your son!"

Jack shook his head. "You are not our son, spook. Our son is alive."

Danny closed his eyes. He transformed and opened his sky blue eyes.

They both looked at him, stunned. Then, Maddie shouted, "Then you are our son no longer, you semiectoplasmic manifestion of half-human consiousness!" And she fired, hitting him and knocking him down.

And he lay there for an instant, shocked. They had rejected him. Completely. Without a second thought. Then he got up, and changed while he blew past them, running with inhuman speed, fear and horror giving his feet wings, then he jumped up and flew as soon as he was out of the shield and fully changed. His parents charged after him. His friends had had enough of the craziness involved, and had decided to go back to just being a techno geek and a Goth, instead of a ghost hunting techno geek and a ghost hunting Goth. They weren't his friends anymore. They kept his secret. That was all they did for him now.

He flew, at his top speed of 212 miles per hour, away, heading to England for no reason other than that it felt right. He wasn't at all sure why, but it was good and far away, so he went there, following his instinct.

* * *

Harry stared at the minister. "W-what?"

The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, spoke patiently. "A boy is headed to England, who is only half human. When he arrives, you have to collect him. He is half human, half ghost. You need to bring him here. His family, when they found out, rejected him and shot at him with weapons specially designed for ghosts. His ghost form is wearing a jumpsuit with a vaguely D-shaped logo on the front, and has white hair and green eyes. He glows in that form. His human form wears a red and white t-shirt with jeans, and has black hair and blue eyes. I need you and Ronald Weasley, along with Hermione Granger, to bring him here."

Harry still looked confused, but less so. "Half-ghost, half-human? How?"

"I do not know. But he is. I set an Auror to track him. He has fought ghosts for two years now, keeping them away from his town. But not anymore. However, he may need protection. He is still cautious; the Auror I sent to watch him says he seems to expect the ghosts to follow him. He also says that the boy's instincts tend to be correct. Now, go!"

Harry left, off to where Kingsley said he would be most likely to land.

* * *

Danny crash-landed, exhausted from the long, long flight. Across an ocean and half a country, and then a while overland. He had never flown so much in his life. He had intended to find somewhere to stay before he crashed - an abandoned, supposedly haunted building perhaps - but he was just too tired. He just had time to see a man with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head hurrying toward him before he blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you like this, people! This is my new fanfiction. I'll try to update about once a week. Yes, Sam and Tuck managed to be OOC without even being present, but still. I'm keeping it this way! R&R! And yes, there is quite a while between when Danny took off for England and when he landed, I just didn't say that. Danny flew nonstop. Again, hope you like it, and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, I forgot to say something in the last chapter. On his way out, Danny grabbed a thermos and a modified Specter Deflector. Just two things I think he probably always has with him.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Ministry of Magic

Harry hurried over to where the boy had crashed. The boy, who had white hair and green eyes until he closed them, had to be who he was looking for. But he was barely thinking about that now; the boy had fallen from pretty far up in the sky, and he wasn't moving. Harry was quickly followed by Ron and Hermione.

"What is he?" asked Hermione.

"Half ghost, half human hybrid."

Just then, two bright white rings surrounded the boys waist. He became human, with black hair and American clothes. He was definitely unconscious.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron in shock.

The boy sat bolt upright. It was more like he had fallen asleep in midair than fully unconscious from the crash landing.

"Oops." muttered Ron. "I probably wasn't supposed to do that."

The boy looked thoroughly alarmed that he was surrounded by strangers. He stood shakily, and almost fell back down but he caught himself. He became slightly transparent and stumbled forward, going toward and then straight through Ron, who was in front of him.

"Bloody hell!" repeated Ron, alarmed that the boy had gone straight through him without touching him.

But the boy didn't manage to make it more than a few more feet before he stumbled and fell to the ground again, unable to move any farther. He closed his blue eyes and he didn't move again other than to breathe.

"Come on, we need to get him to the Ministry." said Harry, worried for the boy but determined to do his task.

They nodded. Harry bent to grab the boy's hand and Disapparated.

They arrived in the Minister's office.

"We've got him, sir. But he crash landed and he's unconscious."

Kingsley nodded. "Well, that's only to be expected; he flew from Amity Park to here, probably nonstop. The Auror who followed him for two years returned, said over all that time he never got bored of watching that boy's adventures, whether they be in the Ghost Zone, the Real World as the ghosts call it, or just an ordinary patrol. He's had a hard couple of years. Hard and busy. Said there were quite a few... interesting... ghosts out there too. He's always managed to follow him; he's even watched the boy change the course of time."

Harry looked at the boy. What he'd been through rivaled Harry's own past troubles. Maybe even surpassed them.

Hermione burst out, "But that's dangerous! Even when you don't actually change time that much! That boy has changed whole timelines?"

Kingsley nodded. "When Danny wakes up-" he was interrupted by a groan. Danny opened his eyes and sat up slowly. His movements went from slow and sleepy to quick and frantic. He whipped his head around and looked ready to run. Harry said,

"Wait! We aren't going to hurt you, Danny!"

Danny slowed down, but still looked suspicious. He sat back down slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

Kingsley explained. "You are in the Ministry of Magic. Harry Apparated you here."

Danny looked confused. "Apparated?"

Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Like teleporting."

That made him confused by something else. "That's a ghost power, though."

That made _Kingsley _curious. "Really? Can you do it, too, then?"

That made Danny nervous. "W-what? N-no, of course not. It's a ghost power. I'm human."

Kingsley sighed. Of course, as far as Danny was aware, they didn't know his secret. "Sorry, Daniel. I forgot to tell you. We are fully aware that you are half ghost. We have known ever since you gained ghost powers."

Danny slumped slightly. Great. Just great. "Fine. Yes, I can teleport. There are a couple others that can, too, but the only one I can name is Plasmius. I can take people with me too. But teleporting is still a ghost power."

Kingsley nodded. "Teleporting is a ghost power. But Apparating is magic."

Danny sat up. "Magic? So magic is real, then?"

They nodded. "Yes. Magic is real."

Danny looked thoughtful. "I know one ghost that is magic. Desiree is magic, but all she can do is grant wishes. She _has_ to grant any wish she hears, which makes her really easy to catch."

Hermione looked curious. "A wishing ghost... hm. Why does that make her easy to catch?"

Danny smirked. "I wish she would disappear inside the Fenton thermos. That's a ghost containment device."

Kingsley was confused. Again. "A ghost containment device? May I see it?"

Danny shrugged. "I suppose so. Just give it back, okay?" And he handed him the Fenton thermos. "And don't point it at me. Jazz has done that enough to last me a good long while."

Kingsley examined it, ignoring the 'don't point that at me' comment. It was pointing at Danny while he examined the two buttons. 'Capture' and 'Release'. It was pointing one way only, not being shaken back and forth. Danny edged away from said path.

"Hey! Don't suck me into that thing! It's too small!"

Then he added, "There aren't any ghosts in it right now. For some strange reason none attacked me on the way here. Point it at the ghost and press the capture button, and a blue light comes out and sucks the ghost into the thermos. But you need to aim it well."

Kingsley finished looking at it and handed it back. "Well, now, Danny, you need to get registered with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Danny cocked his head. "I'm a magical creature?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has a Spirit Division."

"Oh."

Hermione said, "I work in that department, I'll take you there, Danny. You coming, Harry, Ron?" They both nodded.

Hermione led the way to the Atrium, and they paused when Danny stopped to look at the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He asked,

"Why are the centaur and the other two creatures looking up at the witch and wizard like that?" he asked.

Harry pointed. "That's a house elf, and that's a goblin. This is the Fountain of Magical Brethren. It's supposed to represent harmony in the Wizarding world, and they are looking up at the witch and wizard like that because most of the Wizarding world - the humans, that is - believe the magic humans to be far superior."

Danny made a face at the way of thinking. "What happened to 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness.'? In a world like this, wouldn't that hold true for all sentient creatures?"

Ron asked, "What's that? It sounded like you were quoting something."

Hermione realized something. "Oh! That's from the Declaration of Independence! Danny, this is Britain. There is no Declaration of Independence here. But, I did hear that the American magical government does work that way, too."

"Oh, yeah." said Danny.

"But I do agree with you. It's not quite right." she added, moving on.

They finally made it there, and he registered. All they needed was a picture of him transforming, a list and demonstration of powers, and for him to fill out a form. Once that was completed, with the exception of a demonstration of the Ghostly Wail, the Ministry employee and Harry, along with Danny, Ron, and Hermione, Apparated to a place in the middle of nowhere. Danny made a face. The squeezing sensation had not been pleasant. He said as much to Harry.

"Really? What does teleporting feel like, then?" Danny grabbed his wrist and teleported them a few yards away.

"Amazing! I didn't feel anything!" Danny nodded.

"It's hard to control sometimes, but I mastered it a long time ago.

"To business." said the Ministry official. "You told us that you would show us that Ghostly Wail of yours only in an abandoned area. Well, here we are. Show us."

"Right, then." he said, slightly hesitant, but transforming in preparation. "Get behind me and cover your ears."

Ron looked curious. "How are we supposed to hear it if we cover our ears?"

"Oh, you'll hear it, all right. You'll see it too. Now do it, if you value your ability to hear."

They obeyed, covering there ears and watching carefully, not expecting anything particularly obvious to happen. Danny planted his feet firmly into the ground, held his arms up at his sides, braced himself, and took a huge breath, more than his lungs should be able to hold. Then, he let loose with a huge wave of pure, unearthly sound they could here even with their ears covered. Trees were flattened, uprooted, and in some cases, smashed. A huge trench of dirt was dug out in front of him, and they could actually see the green sonic waves bursting from his mouth. Trees were destroyed for many meters in front of him. They stared at his small frame, being pushed into the ground a little from the force a was using. The utter havoc he was wreaking on the forest was... awesome. Amazing. Horrifying. The waves of pure sound emitting from his mouth put the most powerful Reducto ever performed to shame, was more destructive then the Expulsos from an army of wizards, were waves of sheer power.

And then it ended, Danny fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion, and he transformed back to his human half, barely keeping from passing out from the energy he just used, panting heavily. They stared from him, to the destroyed forest in front of him, to the trench of turned earth in front of them, back to him. Harry and Ron bent to help him back up. He was still panting, that was tiring.

They Apparated back to the Minister's office. Danny sat back down in the chair he was in before, still breathing heavily, while Harry described what had gone on and asked what to do now. Ron and Hermione had been dismissed and had returned to their own homes.

"Harry, I would like for you to take Danny home and get him used to being part of the Wizarding world. You have a good amount of experience dealing with Muggles, after all. And Ginny will be fine with it, yes?"

Harry nodded. "All right, then. Apparate him to your house, then."

Harry nodded again. He turned to Danny. "Danny, we'll be going to my house. You can fall asleep in the guest bedroom when we get there, okay?"

Danny nodded. "Okay."

Taking his hand, he Apparated to his house in Godric's Hollow. Following Harry inside, he entered the house, and Harry showed him to the guest bedroom.

"Thanks, Harry." he said.

"You're welcome, Danny. See you later, I suppose."

Danny nodded and got into the bed. He didn't even get undressed before falling asleep.

**

* * *

R&R, please! I hope you like this, I think it's pretty good so far. Plus, this time, I have a preprepared plotline. Not an exact plotline, but I will soon. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: *is buried in piles of lawsuits* Yeah, I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters. So I'll put it here. I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter! *lawsuits BURN* Yeah! Burn, baby, burn! I also don't own the Ghostanatailaxial infection idea, that belongs to JuneLuxray2. It's only mentioned in this chapter, not even by name.

* * *

Chapter Three

Home?

"I'm home!" called Ginny, returning.

"Hello, Ginny. I have some... news for you." he began.

"Yes? Tell me, Harry." replied Ginny.

"Well... I went on a mission today... and it was to collect a kid when he came here. His name is Danny Fenton. He is from America."

"And why is he here?" she asked.

"Because... well, Ginny, he's not entirely human. And his parents... weren't thrilled when they found out. His parents are- were ghost hunters."

"And what is he?"

"Half ghost."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Ask him yourself, he's woken up." Harry said, spotting him.

"Hey, Danny." he added.

"Hi, Harry. Who's this?" he asked gesturing to Ginny.

"That's Ginny, my wife." he said.

"Nice to meet you." she said, shaking hands with him. His fingers were cooler than most humans.

"I'm sorry if this seems like a rude question, but... how is it that you are half ghost?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not certain myself. My parents made a ghost portal and one of my old friends convinced me to walk in and check it out when it didn't work. Apparently, my _genius _parents put the 'on' button _inside the portal._ So, I accidentally turned it on from the inside, and I got blasted with ecto-electricity. Ectoplasm bonded to my DNA, and that made me half ghost. This is my human form." he finished.

"You have a ghost form? What does it look like?"

Danny nodded. "Do you want to see it?"

Ginny nodded. Danny looked to Harry, who nodded his assent.

Danny said, "Going ghost!" and began the transformation.

When the rings first formed, he paused them, then let them pass over his body, putting him in ghost form.

"You look... solid." said Ginny, confused.

That made Danny confused. "I am solid. Why wouldn't I be? What, did you expect me to go intangible as soon as I was in ghost form?" He rose up a little and floated there. Now that he was rested again, he wanted to fly. You'd think that he'd done enough flying to last him a while, but he loved to fly. Just not long distance.

Harry explained. "Danny, she's never seen a solid ghost before. Here, all the ghosts are intangible. Permanently."

Danny cocked his head. "Weird. I wish. Then I wouldn't have to stuff the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone back at home."

"Huh? The Ghost Zone?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Kingsley mentioned a Ghost Zone." Harry remembered.

"The Ghost Zone is the place ghosts are supposed to be. But they like it better in the Real World. And that certainly makes keeping them in the Ghost Zone difficult."

Danny's ghost tail flicked impatiently. He really wanted to be able to go fly around. Ginny noticed the tail.

"Ah! Danny, your legs!"

Danny looked down. "What?"

"They aren't there!"

"Oh. My ghost tail. When I fly, it's more aerodynamic so I can achieve a greater speed. I can bring the legs back. Usually."

"Why only usually?" Harry asked.

"There's an infection I could get that prevents me from bringing back my legs. But that's not important right now. Any more questions?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads.

"Then wanna go see how fast a ghost can fly?" Danny asked, grinning in excitement.

Harry shrugged. "Okay. Ginny, are you coming?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure, why not?"

**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this and... OH MY GODS IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: This is the LAST time I'll put up the disclaimer. Deal with it. I do not own Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, or anything particularly interesting, for that matter.

* * *

Chapter Four

Ghost!

Danny, grinning broadly, flew ahead to a nearby field while Harry and Ginny followed. By the time they got there he was already flipping and doing tricks in the air. He flew high up into the air, did a quick turn, and went into a nosedive only to pull up barely above the ground, spinning all the way. When he spotted them, he called, "My record speed was two hundred twelve miles per hour last time I checked!"

He narrowed his eyes in concentration and flew as fast as he could to the other side of the field. He was there in no time. He was just enjoying himself, enjoying the company of non-ghost hunters, enjoying the sheer joy of flight. He had his worries, but they were gone for now.

A month passed, and the bond between them only grew. Danny finally accepted that they would never reject him, and relaxed around them, more than he ever had since the accident with his birth parents. They were outside again, with Danny just flying around. Then he landed beside Harry. He seemed about to say something, but instead he gasped and out came a stream of blue smoke. Danny shivered slightly.

Harry was confused. "It's not that cold, Danny. What was that?"

Before Danny could answer, he was blasted by a green ray.

"Danny!" cried Ginny.

But Danny just got right back up, looking around frantically before settling on something above them. They looked up, and saw a large, mechanical, glowing thing.

Harry called over. "Danny, what's going on?"

Danny called back. "That's Skulker, self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. And apparently, he's found me, far too quickly for my taste." He zoomed up so that he was level with Skulker.

"Hey, Ghost Zone's shortest ghost! How'd you find me, anyway?"

"I have a halfa tracker! And don't call me that!" Skulker spat. One of his hands transformed into a glowing green blade. Ginny gasped.

Danny replied by forming an ice blade out of particularly strong ice. He flew closer, striking at Skulker, who parried. Skulker swiped at his leg and he dodged, swinging at Skulker's neck. Skulker parried and cut his arm before he could dodge. Skulker swiped at him again and he parried but his blade shattered. Skulker grinned and swiped again, but Danny blasted his blade and it shattered upon being blasted.

"I will lay your pelt at the foot of my bed, whelp!" yelled Skulker.

"Ew..." muttered Harry. Ginny just looked worried.

Harry tried to aim a spell in the moment that the two were still, but the stunning spell was noticed by Skulker and he became transparent. The spell went right through him. He became fully visible again and the stillness ended.

"I thought you wanted my head on your wall!" shouted Danny.

Ginny squeaked.

As they fought, going higher and higher, Harry grew apprehensive. If Danny fell now, even without much force, he might not survive. Danny blasted at Skulker, but he dodged and punched Danny in the stomach from above, causing him to come crashing down to the ground at a significant speed.

"Danny, no!" shouted Harry, not a little worried.

Danny crashed a little to his right. As he reached him, Danny sat up, looking a bit dazed. Skulker took advantage of this, firing a missile. Danny shook his head and his eyes refocused. Looking at the missile, he blasted it and it exploded out of range. Then he shot an ice ray at Skulker, and he froze, literally. Danny reached into his head and pulled out Skulker's true form. He grinned and sucked him into the thermos.

Then he groaned and fell back a little. He had that cut on his arm, which was still bleeding, and at least two broken ribs.

Now oblivious to what was going on around him, he rubbed in a little of the ectoplasm back into the wound. No, he wasn't trying to put his ghost blood back in, that would be illogical. Ectoplasm was pretty much a natural disinfectant. After that, he made his flesh invisible and intangible and put his ribs back in place. He got up and saw Harry and Ginny staring at him, obviously surprised to see him care for his own wounds almost professionally. Not long afterward, the seemed to shake themselves mentally and got up, them Apparating and me teleporting back. We went in and Ginny said,

"Here, Danny. I'll help with that." she waved her wand and the cut sealed and Danny's broken ribs began to heal faster. He relaxed slightly.

"Thanks." he said. Ginny smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, people! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter Five

As the three walked outside to enjoy the evening air (and perhaps fly a bit) Danny spotted a dot in the distance.

"What the... Dani!" he cried out as the dot drew closer. It had just become recognizable as Dani. Well, for Danny anyway. Harry and Ginny could barely make her out as a dot.

He ran forward, transforming as he went and beginning to fly, as the dot that was Dani began to fall toward the earth at unsafe speeds. "Dani!" he cried out again. She plowed into the ground, creating a crater. Just a couple of seconds after, Danny was beside her, cursing the fact that he hadn't made it in time. She wasn't moving. A minute later, Harry and Ginny caught up, to find him checking the vitals of a girl that looked like a female version of him. He sighed softly, gladly. She was fine. He had almost forgotten that she was as resistant to high-speed plunges to earth as he himself was. Harry knelt beside him, looking at Dani.

"Danny? Who is she?"

Danny answered without looking up. "Her name is Danielle, but call her Dani. Confusing, yes, but fitting. Here's what not many people know, Harry - she's my clone. Plasmius, my archenemy, cloned me and she somehow ended up as seven years old and female. Don't ask me how, I don't know. I don't even think Plasmius himself knows, and he... you know. Made her."

Danny finished making sure she was okay. She seemed to have a couple bruised ribs, but he would check for more when he found out if he could take her inside. He picked her up, bridle style, and looked to Harry, who, seeming to understand, nodded. Ginny looked from one to the other, momentarily confused, before she understood herself. She nodded as well, and Danny flew, Dani in his arms, back to the house, with Ginny and Harry not far behind. By the time they caught up, he had lain her in his bed and had turned her flesh invisible to check for any damage. Finding none, he was satisfied that she had probably just done as he had. Perhaps Skulker had spread word of his location, and she had come to find him. Obviously, the flight had exhausted her, much as it had Danny himself. He sighed, partially in relief, partially in apprehension.

He turned around, having heard them come in, but having been too busy to acknowledge their presence until just now.

They paused for a moment. Finally, Danny said, "Can Danny stay for a while?"

* * *

**Ugh. My updates are little. Still struggling, but I'm still updating too. Please R&R. Little updates annoy me, especially when I'm the one who writes them, but at least I _am _writing. Why am I still talking. Again, please R&R. Oh, and, even though Dani's twelve on the show, I think she looks younger, so when I write her she's seven. Probably a bad estimate, but oh well. One last thing.**

**I lost The Game.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! I updated! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: This chapter needs a special disclaimer. I do not own The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

* * *

Chapter Six

A True Halloween

"Hey, what do wizards do for Halloween, anyway?" asked Danny, twisting around in midair to look at Harry upside down.

Harry blinked. He still had to get used to that. "It varies. Our family just has a special dinner and then tells scary stories. Usually - no offense - ghost stories."

Danny snickered. "I'm pretty sure my idea of a ghost story is different from yours."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have some contributions I could make, though." said Danny thoughtfully, twisting again so that he was upright. "After all, I've even met the ghost of Halloween."

Harry didn't ask. Every time he asked he was met with a lengthy explanation. He didn't really want to listen to one of those right now. So he just nodded.

That night - the night of Halloween - Hermione and Ron came over for dinner.

While Ginny cooked, the adults talked, and Danny just listened. He listened to them talking about ghosts most intently, but none seemed a threat. Except to scare people. Kinda. Sorta. Not really.

After the fairly boring dinner, it was dark. They sat around on the ground. Ron told his first.

"It was a dark and stormy night." he said in a spooky voice. "

One day long ago, three brothers decided to go out travelling the world together. At twilight they came to a treacherous river that had taken the lives of many people who had attempted to cross to the other side. The Peverells, being expert wizards, casually whipped out their wands and created a bridge out of thin air to cross over. No sooner had they set foot on the bridge when they saw a dark, hooded figure blocking their path in the middle of the bridge. This figure was none other than Death himself, and he was outraged that he'd been cheated out of three new victims, since most people usually drowned in the river. However, Death was cunning and pretended to congratulate the three brothers for being able to "evade" him, offering each of them a prize for their skill.

Antioch, the eldest and most boastful of the Peverell brothers, desired power over others, and so he asked Death for a wand that must always win in a duel for its master, a wand worthy of a man who had conquered Death. So Death crossed to an Elder tree near the river bank, snapped off a twig from one of its branches, fashioned a wand fifteen inches in length with the core of a Thestral hair, and gave it to Antioch, promising him that the newly-created Elder Wand would be the most powerful wand in creation.

Cadmus, the middle brother, was an arrogant man and wanted to humiliate Death even further, so he asked Death for the power to bring people back from the dead. So Death walked to the river bank, picked up a black stone from the riverbed, and gave it to Cadmus, promising him that when turned over thrice in one's hand, the Resurrection Stone would have the power to bring back the dead as he had requested.

Ignotus, the youngest and wisest of the three brothers, was a humble man and did not trust Death at all. Rather than ask for something to further his own desires, he asked for something that would enable him to leave Death and not be followed. Death, knowing he may have been outsmarted by Ignotus but not wishing to betray his true intentions in giving the brothers their "gifts," took off his own Cloak of Invisibility that he used to sneak up on people with and gave it to Ignotus with very bad grace. This was no ordinary Invisibility Cloak, as it provided everlasting protection to its wearer and did not fade with age as most Invisibility Cloaks often do. With this, Death stepped aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their travels as they admired Death's gifts and talked of their adventure.

Eventually, the three brothers separated, each heading toward his home. Antioch reached a village and sought out a wizard with whom he had a quarrel, engaging him in a duel that left the rival wizard dead on the floor. Antioch then proceeded to a nearby inn, where he celebrated his victory and drank heavily in the process. He then drunkenly boasted of his unbeatable wand he had snatched from Death himself, claiming it made him invincible. Later that night, a greedy wizard who had overheard Antioch's ravings crept up to Antioch's room. Finding Antioch unconscious and wine-sodden, the wizard took the Elder Wand from Antioch's belongings and, for good measure, slit Antioch's throat, winning mastership of the Elder Wand for himself. So Death took back his first victim.

Meanwhile, Cadmus returned to his own home and took out the Resurrection Stone. As Death had instructed him, he turned the black stone over thrice in his hands, and, to his joy and astonishment, the image of the girl he had hoped at one point to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. However, she was cold and distant, as though being seen through a veil, and she suffered due to the fact that she no longer belonged in the world of the living and desired to go back to the world of the dead. Upset that the Resurrection Stone could not make it as though she had never died, Cadmus was driven mad with longing, and he took his own life so as to truly join his love in death. So Death took back his second victim.

Though Death searched for many long years, he was unable to find Ignotus, who successfully hid from Death for a good many years using the Cloak of Invisibility. Finally, when he was a ripe old age and had lived a long and happy life, Ignotus decided to take off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Ignotus then greeted Death as an old friend, and together they departed this world as equals."

Danny looked interested. Slightly. Hermione sighed. "Ron, you retell the Tale of the Three Brothers _every _year."

He looked pleased. "Yeah, but this year I have an excuse. Danny hasn't heard it before!" He looked triumphant.

Hermione sighed again. Harry said, "Danny, why don't you take a turn."

Danny smiled, and everyone else looked interested.

He thought for a moment, choosing a story. He started. "A long time ago - before me, before you, before most of us. Then reigned Pariah Dark, the King of all ghosts. His power was of such magnitude that only he could control the power contained within the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. When wearing both, he was near unstoppable. He took over the entire Ghost Zone, territory by territory, even coming close to reaching the mountains where the Observants lived, spreading his cruel kingdom. He demanded absolute loyalty. Those that did not provide, who wavered even a little, questioned so much a single order... were ended. He had enough power. He ended any ghosts who tried to resist. At the height of his rule, he had millions of skeleton soldiers at his command, ones led by the Fright Knight and whom were mindlessly loyal. Then some of the most ancient ghosts banded together in a final, desperate effort to defeat the tyrant king. By locking him inside a coffin enchanted with ghostly magic, called the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, they stopped his long, cruel reign. There he would remain. Or so they thought." He finished.

"So they thought?" asked Ron.

"So they thought. They did not know." repeated Danny.

"Blimey, Danny, you told that story so sincerely it almost seemed like it had happened." commented Ron.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Who said it didn't?" he said.

They stared. "Come on, Danny. A tyrant king? Of the Ghost Zone? You honestly expect us to believe that." said Ron.

"It's logically impossible. Most ghosts - you being one of the exceptions, Danny - are permanently intangible." reasoned Hermione. Danny snorted. _She _hadn't been to the Ghost Zone.

Danny looked at him. He stared back. Danny did not like the perfectly true being contradicted. It was true, after all - he had fought the tyrant himself, once he got out. And more than a few skeleton warriors. They had a miniature staring contest. Danny did not back down, and eventually, Ron looked away.

"My turn." said Ginny, breaking the awkward silence. She opened her mouth. "-!" she was about to begin, but instead she yelped at a sound outside. Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. He stood up quickly, transforming and flying through the wall. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny rushed after him.

Outside, a purple armored knight was eying Danny warily.

"The Fright Knight!" shouted Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"To get revenge on you for ending my master's reign, boy!" he shouted.

"Pariah is a tyrant! He isn't wanted as a leader in the Ghost Zone!"

"The Ghost Zone needs a leader!" shouted the knight, swiping his sword at the boy, who saw it coming and dodged. Freezing the ghost for a second, he glanced around.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin..." he muttered, searching. He spotted one, but before he could go for it, the Fright Knight broke out.

"The Ghost Zone has leaders for the areas that need them!" he shouted back.

The knight rode forward on his ghost horse, taking another swipe at Danny, who dodged again.

"Levitate that pumpkin over here!" he shouted at the wizards, not taking his eyes off of the sword.

The Fright Knight took notice as the wizards snapped out of their near-trance. The ghosts had been discussing something - albeit violently - that seemed to be common knowledge. Had Danny defeated Pariah Dark? No way, they decided. Hermione stepped forward, ready to levitate the pumpkin forward, though having no idea what for.

The Fright Knight roared in rage. "You shall not trap me in another infernal pumpkin, Phantom!" he shouted. Well, now they knew what it was for.

Hermione quickly levitated it closer to them. Danny landed a solid punch to the knight's stomach, causing him to gasp and almost drop his sword.

Danny quickly snatched it. The Fright Knight reached forward and almost managed to grab it again, but Danny had already flown away.

He froze the knight again, then turned to the pumpkin. He raised the sword high above his head, reciting,

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheathe in pumpkin near!" he shouted, plunging the sword deep into the center of the pumpkin. The wizards stared, startled.

The pumpkin glowed brightly, then flashed and vanished. Danny fell to his knees, panting heavily. After a minute of silence, he got up and looked at the magic people.

"So, now that that's over with, shall we go back inside?" he asked, gesturing.

"You didn't get scratched this time." said Harry curiously. "Why not? You got really cut up last time."

Danny shuddered. "I avoid the Soul Shredder at all costs. It transforms whoever it cuts to a dimension holding their deepest fears."

Harry nodded. That was a good reason. A very good reason.

"So." Hermione said faintly. "It was true? That story you told was true?"

Danny nodded. Now that the Fright Knight had shown up, he supposed he had to tell the story of Pariah a little further. "Yes. That was the story of Pariah's... first reign."

Ginny shuddered. "First? You mean there was another?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. Last year, Plasmius, my archenemy, wanted the Crown of Fire upon his head. So he opened the coffin. Pariah woke up, to say the least."

Harry's eyes widened. "So he's out?"

Danny shook his head. "No." he said hesitantly. He could see where this was going. He knew he had to tell, but he didn't have to like it.

Hermione spoke up. "The Fright Knight made it sound as if _you _ended his second reign. Who did?"

Danny turned away slightly. "I did." he said quietly.

They stared at him.

"How?" Harry asked quietly.

"Pariah Dark was looking for his Ring of Rage, which Plasmius had stolen and given to Valerie. He came to Amity, found it after a massive ghost invasion, and took Amity to the Ghost Zone. My old parents had created a new invention, the Ecto Skeleton. It was supposed to increase a human's natural power one hundred fold. It worked just as well on ghosts. Or on half ghosts, as the case may be."

"I decided that messing with my city was going way too far, and donned the suit. I went out to confront him. His palace was guarded by thousands of skeleton warriors, which other ghosts distracted while I went to confront Pariah himself."

"Once I went into the palace, Pariah was on his throne. Going forward, I challenged him."

"He accepted the challenge, jumping forward with a spiked mace." Danny almost smiled in memory of one little detail. "I found it odd that the King of ghosts himself even used the most common ghost tactic. Derisive banter. It's a good distraction found in nearly every ghost battle."

"Anyway, that one blow was the most powerful hit I've ever held with a ghost shield. It was strong, and just that one hit left me tired for a moment. I blasted him, he would hit me again. He even took it when a wall crumbled on top of him. Finally, I realized that the best tactic would be to duplicate and then attack. After a bit more hitting back and forth, even he was getting tired. Finally, I got a chance."

"He told me to give up. I couldn't possibly win, he said."

"What did you say back?" asked Ginny quietly.

"That I didn't have to win. I just had to make sure he lost." He let them figure that out for a moment. Only Hermione seemed to get it, judging from her expression of near horror at what he had been willing to sacrifice. "I blasted the wall between the throne room and the room containing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. I then blasted off the Crown of Fire, into the hands of one of my duplicates, who cast it aside."

"Real me flew over to the Sarcophagus, opening it. One of the duplicates grabbed Pariah's legs, pushing him toward the Sarcophagus with quite a bit of effort. The duplicate shoved him in, and real me shut the door. I absorbed the duplicate and tried to keep him in the Sarcophagus, but he was struggling to get out. The Sarcophagus had to be locked in order for him to fall asleep. I hadn't known that before. Plasmius had the key. The suit was draining my energy, I could barely stay conscious. I finally sank to the ground just as the other ghosts came in, and Plasmius locked the door."

"Plasmius said some stuff I don't remember anymore, and then I fell unconscious. That fight nearly killed me." he finished.

"Wow." was all Harry could manage. Danny... he'd been through a lot, apparently. And that was only one of his adventures.

"Frostbite and his people call me the Great One because of that." continued Danny at the nonverbal prompting to say some of the aftermath. "Frostbite is the leader of a nation of yeti-like ghosts with ice powers. Frostbite told me... he told me that every ghost knows my name because of that incident. Word spreads in the Ghost Zone." he finished at last. He was definitely done telling stories tonight.

They all stared for a bit. This... this was amazing.

After a while, they all got up, said their goodbyes and good nights, and went to bed, Ron and Hermione Apparating home. They had learned a lot about Danny that night.

* * *

**Wow, my longest chapter EVER! It was over 2,500 words! Cool! Anyway, hope you liked it. Yeah, I like to write the flashbacks, it's awesome. Especially crafting reactions. Even telling them is fun, honestly, at least I think so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, people! I updated! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE! Ugh, I have a bit of a preplanned plotline for this story, but I'm about to completely ignore some of it because this was just gonna be filler to pass a month, story time, obviously. Oh, well. Whatever. Enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Special disclaimer! I do not own the Ghostanatailaxial infection. The idea for that awesome ghostly affliction belongs to JuneLuxray2.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Snow and an Infection

Danny and Dani both raced outside one December morning. They had noticed something - it was snowing!

A month and a half had passed, and Dani was now completely comfortable with her new family. Ginny and Harry had both seamlessly adopted them into their family.

Ginny called out, "Wait, you two! You haven't even got coats on! Danny, you're wearing a t-shirt, for Merlin's sake!"

Danny called back, "It's not that cold out here! Come on, Klemper's realm is colder!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. It was snowing, how could they not think it was cold?

Dani slapped her cousin playfully. "Danny, nothing is colder than Klemper's realm!"

"The Far Frozen is!"

"Fine! Except for the Far Frozen!"

"And the Far Frozen isn't cold either!"

"The Far Frozen is cold!"

"Not really. Not to a ghost with ice powers."

"True." acknowledged Dani at last. "It isn't to you or me. Or the residents of the Far Frozen."

"They have fur. Of course it isn't cold to them."

Harry had joined Ginny at the door and was looking confused at the proceedings. He looked questioningly at Ginny, who shrugged. She didn't know what that was about either. This wasn't the weirdest thing to happen either. Sometimes they would have a random conversation in a language that distinctly _wasn't _English, and both would blush and refuse to explain when Harry or Ginny pointed this out. **(A/N: Sorry, I just had to put that in! I just _love _the idea that the Far Frozen has it's own language more deeply ingrained into their minds than their birth language.) **Neither Ginny nor Harry could so much as imagine what the language was. Eventually, the pair might explain.

"Hey, Dani, wanna make some extra snow? Better for a snowball fight!" said Danny mischievously.

"You are on!" said Dani in the language of the Far Frozen.

Harry frowned. There was that strange language again. They had three languages they would speak randomly: English, the usual language; Strange Language one, the one Dani had just used; and Strange Language two, which they used less often. Strange Language one seemed to flow from their mouths more naturally, so that was how they told the difference. He had the feeling that the other one was mostly to practice it for something specific.

A blue glow formed around Danny's hand and a ball of snow formed. He tossed it at Dani, who went intangible and got hit with the snowball anyway.

"Hey, no fair! You used ghost snow!"

"No, it makes it more fair!" Danny argued, unintentionally using the language of the ice.

Ginny frowned. She had noticed too. These two seemed to know the language they were using now even better than English. And they had an unidentifiable accent too... one that made this language seem more natural still.

After a while, the snowball fight ended and they went in. Harry and Ginny had wrapped themselves up a bit, seeing that Danny and Dani weren't planning on getting even a jacket for themselves anytime soon, and had watched. Unfortunately, they had used that strange language the entire time, so they had no idea what was said.

Harry asked for the millionth time, not really expecting an answer, "What's that language you keep speaking? It's rather strange. You two are making some sounds I'm not certain humans can imitate, no matter where they're from."

"That's because it's not a human language. It's the language of the Far Frozen. Congelarish. It's even more natural to ghosts with ice powers than whatever language they may have been born to. That's why we speak it at random times for no apparent reason. We could probably teach it to you if you like, but unless you deal with the people of the Far Frozen, it's not important." said Dani.

Harry shook his head. Ginny said, "I think we'll pass. We don't need to learn it, and it would probably take to long."

Harry asked, "What about the other language you speak? It seems less natural than... Congelarish."

"It's Esperanto. We need to practice it sometimes. That's a human language though, and we need it to speak to Wulf. Esperanto is the only language he speaks, and it's good to practice it." Danny explained.

Ginny nodded. "That makes sense."

Harry said, "It's getting dark. You two going to sleep now?"

Danny nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, then. See you two tomorrow."

"G'night." the pair chorused in unison as they went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up and stretched. Oddly enough, he couldn't feel his legs very well. He figured they were probably still asleep or something. Still half asleep, he went downstairs, closely followed by Dani. She yawned behind him.

Once they got to the kitchen, they were greeted by a familiar sight. Harry was reading _The Daily Prophet _at the table, while Ginny was next to him, eating her own breakfast.

"Good morning." yawned Danny.

"Morning." said Harry, looking up, then freezing.

"What?" asked Dani.

Ginny looked up, and her jaw dropped. Wordlessly, she pointed down at there legs.

Or where there legs should be. They both looked down, and yelped when they saw their ghostly tail. That wasn't even supposed to be possible in human form!"

"Ah!" yelped Dani in Congelarish. "What happened?"

"Ack!" yelped Danny, in the same language. "What's going on?"

Then, realization flooded his eyes. Slowly, in English, he asked, "Dani? Did you get your vaccinations from Frostbite?"

Realization dawned in her eyes too. "Um... no. Did you?"

Danny shook his head. They both blushed. "I guess we both got..." Danny started.

"Ghostanatailaxial infections." finished Dani.

"Ghostanawhatial infections?" asked Harry, confused.

"Ghostanatailaxial." corrected Danny.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" asked Harry.

"It's an infection of the ghost tail..." began Danny.

"Can't you just turn it back into legs?" asked Ginny.

"That keeps it from turning back into legs." finished Dani.

"Oh." said Harry.

"I guess we've gotta go to the Far Frozen now." said Dani.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"To get the infection cured. I don't wanna be stuck with a tail instead of legs forever. Like Desiree."

"Ah. Well, I'm going with you." asserted Harry.

Danny sighed. "Fine. I guess you'll need to bring a coat or two, then. Or a few."

"Why?"

"How do you think the Far Frozen got it's name?" asked Dani mischievously.

"By being cold?"

"Try being too cold for most ghosts."

"Yeah, it's cold for any ghosts who haven't got ice powers."

"What the significance of ice powers in temperature?"

"The core temperature for a ghost with ice powers is seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit." said Danny. "Sam Manson and Tucker Foley checked it for me." His gaze darkened at the mention of his ex-friends. He had barely mentioned them at all.

"Oh, I get it. So when have we got to go?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'm coming." spoke up Ginny, determined.

"No, Ginny. If we had our way, Harry probably wouldn't even be coming. Me and Dani have too many enemies in the Ghost Zone. Skulker, Walker, Desiree, the Lunch Lady, Technus... the list goes on and on. The fewer humans come, the better. It doesn't matter that the Far Frozen is friendly territory. There are still enemies on the way."

"Why can't you just take us straight there and straight back with a portal?" asked Dani curiously. She hadn't gained the ability to make ghost portals yet.

"When a portal is made in the Ghost Zone, it has to be made near Wulf's lair. That's why he chose it. When a portal is made to the Ghost Zone, that's where it leads. Always. It can be made elsewhere, but it takes a lot of energy to make it anywhere else. And same for leading. I couldn't make it both lead to the Far Frozen and from the Far Frozen, it would take way too much energy, So I'll follow the traditional route for once." Danny finished. "Now, come on. Harry, you ready?"

Harry grabbed a coat and put it on, then nodded. "Yep."

"Then let's go." Danny said. He closed his eyes and a portal of swirling green opened in front of him. He transformed and beckoned. Dani jumped through the portal, then Harry and finally Danny.

* * *

**I was gonna take this a little farther, but oh, well. I'll post it now and get to work on the next chapter soon. :D Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, people! I updated! I really got nothing to say, so... read it! PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: Special disclaimer! I do not own the Ghostanatailaxial infection. The idea for that awesome ghostly affliction belongs to JuneLuxray2.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Infection part 2 and Frostbite's

Landing, if you can call it that when you're landing on air, on the other side, Dani, Danny, and Harry all floated in the middle of the Ghost Zone, by Wulf's lair. Danny looked around for a moment, getting his bearings, before pointing in a seemingly random direction in the plane of the illusion of endless green.

"The Far Frozen is that way." he announced. Dani nodded in agreement, having checked the way herself.

Harry looked confused. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"Pattern recognition." Danny smirked.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Danny, the patterns all look the same. Harry, we just know the Ghost Zone that well. I lived here for a while, and Danny's been in here enough times, trying to map out the Ghost Zone. By the way, Danny, why do you bother? The Ghost Zone doesn't have edges."

Danny shrugged. "I didn't know that until Frostbite told me, _after _my map-making expeditions." He neglected to mention the parts played by Sam and Tucker. "Anyway, let's go."

They continued on, reaching Frostbite's without incident.

Danny blushed guiltily as he landed. "Hi, Frostbite."

"Hello, Great One."

Harry shot an incredulous glance at Danny at that. He vaguely remembered Danny saying something about that, but had almost forgotten about it.

"Great One, what brings you here?"

"Eh... me and Dani got Ghostanatailaxial infections. Could you cure them, please?"

"Of course! Come. We will also give you the other vaccinations you missed."

Once that was over (Harry had been greatly amused by this), they headed back. However, they did not return without incident.

Dani got blasted and restrained.

Danny looked up and shouted, "Walker!"

A white ghost was flying toward them.

"You still owe me one thousand years, punk!"

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! There was just nothing to make happen, and I wanted to end it on a cliffy! Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, people! I updated! By the way, I changed their native language from Congelarish to Feuglacian, for those of you who don't already know. I also made words for it. Anyways... read it! PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Nine

Danny got into a battle stance and started to blast ghosts.

"Walker, shut up! I don't owe you one second!"

Walker didn't reply. He just blasted away at Harry, Dani, and Danny.

The fight went on. Danny, Dani, and sometimes Harry got most of the ghosts and were getting pretty tired, but then more showed up. One snuck up behind Harry and pressed a nerve on his neck before he could react, and he passed out.

Then Dani was taken out with a blast to the head.

Finally, just Danny was left.

That is, until all the guards dogpiled onto him and started to punch him. Then he was restrained. Unable to break out, he was beaten mercilessly until darkness claimed him.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he groaned. They had really taken a beating at the end back there. Where were they now?

He looked around and saw that they were in a prison cell.

Beside him, Dani groaned and sat up, looking around. "Where's Danny?"

Harry looked around too. Danny wasn't there. "I don't know."

Then, the prison doors opened, revealing two guards with a limp figure between them. They tossed him in, and he hit the opposite wall, sliding to the ground and slumping.

The combined glows of Dani and the figure lit the room. Harry's eyes widened when he saw that the figure was Danny, his glow dim, covered in bruises and cuts. He was unconscious.

"Danny! DANNY!" Dani said frantically, shaking him. "Zeii ef, Danny! ZEII EF!"

He remained unresponsive. Harry joined in. "Danny, wake up. Come on."

Eventually, Dani gave up, but Harry decided to use his wand. This was hardly likely to work, but it was worth a try. "_Ennervate!_"

Danny sat bolt upright, shook his head, and leaned against the wall. "What...?"

"Danny," he sighed. "Good."

Danny looked around, and facepalmed. "No. Clockwork's staff, Walker, can't you leave us _alone?_"

"Can't do that, punk. That would be against the rules," a voice sounded from the shadows. Walker emerged. "Up so soon?"

Danny growled. Dani glared. Harry pointed his wand at him. "_Stupefy!_"

Caught completely off guard, too focused on the ghost children, Walker got hit and fell unconscious just as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Harry! That might've taken a lot longer otherwise. This'll be _much _easier than last time. Still..." He paused. "Eh, may as well. Up to it, Dani?"

She grinned. "Always, cuz."

He grinned back. "Let's go cause another jail break."

* * *

**Right, fairly short. Sorry about the wait, I got MAJORLY distracted. I already have the next chapter in mind, but I wanted to get this out there. With luck, the next one will be up tomorrow. It WON'T be up today, simply because I refuse to do that. Bye! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, people! I updated! By the way, I changed their native language from Congelarish to Feuglacian, for those of you who don't already know. I also made words for it. Anyways... read it! PLEASE! Sorry. I have NO good excuse for the later-than-expected chapter. Even if I did make a ridiculously early prediction.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry blinked. "A jail break? Out of a ghost jail?"

Danny shrugged. "Easy enough. Wait here, I gotta tell Skulker."

He turned invisible and phased into the cafeteria. He snuck under the table where Skulker, sure enough, sat. He then tugged on his pant leg, and, as Skulker glanced down, slightly faded in, grinning. Skulker's eyes widened. He turned invisible again and spoke in Skulker's ear.

"Ready for another jail break?" he breathed.

"Always, whelp." Skulker whispered back. Danny grinned invisibly and snuck back out. "Be right back, I gotta tell Dani and Harry."

Once he had delivered the message, he went back in, followed by Harry and Dani, both invisible along with him, and Harry stunned one guard while Dani and Danny both blasted others. Skulker got up and punched some and then the chaos started.

Guards were flying back and forth, trying to prevent a prison break. When Danny got spotted, there were yells of, "Hey! The punk's causing another prison break!"

Then a lot of guards were suddenly focused on him, and he got buried for a second before forcing his way out and blasting them. A few punched, a few downed guards, and suddenly he was back to back with Skulker and Harry, all watching each others backs and taking out guards. Harry cast multiple stunning spells, and when a bunch of guards suddenly rushed at them, he cast a Protego that kept them back long enough before they figured out that they could phase through it that Danny and Skulker could blast most of them back, and Harry got the rest.

Then, a few blurred seconds later, Danny was charging after the Lunch Lady, who blasted through the wall and immediately everyone, including Harry and Dani and Danny, ran out. But, just then, Walker and a group of guards, including Bullet, came at them and Walker picked up Danny by the neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Walker," Danny hissed, struggling to get out. "Enjoy your prison break?"

"You've broken out twice too many times, punk. I may just have to put my favorite part of the job to use."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, no, not you. The human. The mortal."

"KIH, AH ZK'IR!" Danny roared, blasting Walker off and suddenly becoming very angry at the notion.

"Ah, ah, ah, punk. Emotion, emotion. Your greatest weakness," Walker taunted as he got up.

Danny flew up and floated at eye level with Walker. His body language no longer betrayed his feelings, and, once he spoke, neither did his voice. "Or perhaps, Walker, the tables have turned. _I will tear this prison down if you hurt them. _Got it?"

Walker sneered up at him. "Very threatening. How about I start with the girl?"

He suddenly turned and blasted Danielle with one hand, pushing her into the wall a few feet behind her. She gasped at the high-speed impact and the burn she retained from the heat of the blast.

Danny gazed at Walker. "One more move, Walker. I dare you."

Walker pointed a glowing fist at Harry, letting the blast grow.

"Big mistake." Danny took a deep breath, and, checking that Harry and Danielle were behind him, let out his Ghostly Wail.

The walls shook and Walker attempted to resist being blown away by the powerful noise. He stood, relatively steady, for only a moment, before being blown back into the wall. A few minutes later, Walker was unconscious, as were his guards and Bullet, and half the walls had crumbled.

Danny cut off his Wail and fell, panting, to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back and ready to post, peoples! I present, chapter eleven!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Harry bent down and helped Danny up.

Danny looked up at him. "Thanks. Let's go."

The pair nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Dani.

Danny and Dani both grabbed one of Harry's arms to guide him through the Ghost Zone. They flew quickly to Wulf's lair and Danny made a portal to Harry's house. They all hopped through the portal and landed, startling Ginny.

"Hi?" Dani greeted awkwardly.

Ginny let out a breath. "Hello…"

Harry grinned. "Let's get these two to bed and then we can talk, okay?" Ginny nodded.

They both shuffled up to bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that it is so very, very short. I had no idea where to go from there, so give me ideas, please! R&R! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The story is drawing to a close. The problem with my story is simple. There is no problem, therefor there is nothing to resolve, and therefor no point in properly continuing this story for much long. I'd give it... three more chapters? Give or take.**

The tongue lashing Ginny gave them later still made them shudder in memory months later. Now, they were more careful, and had taught Harry all sorts of things about the Ghost Zone, learning many things about the Wizarding World in return. And now he was taking them for their first foray into the Wizarding World: Diagon Alley.

Of course, first they had to get there. Harry brought them out of the house and held out his wand arm, the other holding onto Dani's hand and looped around Danny's shoulders, and both Danny and Dani jumped violently as the Knight Bus roared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. The purple triple decker bus was loud and obvious.

"Doesn't anyone notice that?" Dani wondered.

Harry chuckled. "It's warded against Muggle sight and hearing. The only reason you notice it's here is because I'm touching you."

Slowly, Danny stepped away from his arm as the conductor stepped forward and opened his mouth. Both the conductor and the bus vanished and he yelped. "Creepy," he muttered, stepping back again so he was making contact with Harry's arm. Harry shrugged.

"Anything to keep the Wizarding World a secret from the general public," he replied. The conductor stopped speaking as soon as he took a close look at Harry. He let out a little yelp coupled with a quiet gasp and stepped back. Wordlessly, Harry nodded at him and pulled the two onto the bus behind him, silently handing the man a Galleon, which he hesitated before taking. Harry led them into an unoccupied portion of the bus and ignored the stares and fingers directed at him from all directions with the ease of long practice. Danny and Dani both directed questioning glances at him. He ignored them, too.

When the tentative conductor announced their approach to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stood, folded the newspaper he'd been reading, and put up the hood of his cloak, to mixed amusement and confusion from the two half-ghosts behind him. He got off when they stopped and they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry nodded to Tom, who nodded back, and then swept through the dingy pub to an alley behind, where he tapped some bricks with his wand. Danny and Dani gasped and stepped back as the bricks parted to reveal a bustling alley.

"Welcome," Harry said dramatically. "to Diagon Alley." He ruined the drama by chuckling. They stared, trying to see in every direction at once. Harry found it rather amusing – one moment they would be staring at the apothecary on one side of the road and in front of them, and as they walked along, they would be staring at the owlery on the other side, and then at Madam Malkin's behind them. He knew the feeling – magic in every direction. It was exhilarating and amazing. "Where do you want to go?"

"The book store!" Dani yelled. Danny shrugged, and Harry took that as a yes, bringing them along to Flourish and Blott's. He watched for a moment as they looked around, wide-eyed, and let out a laugh as Dani jumped away as one book growled at her. Apparently, not all of the copies of the Monster Book of Monsters were gone yet. He couldn't blame them. They weren't the best behaved books. Dani went clear to the other side of the store and picked out a book on Charms and curled up into a corner to read. Danny eventually chose a book on incorporating magic into physical defense and took it aside. Harry smiled at them, left the section on Defensive wards, and told them to bring them up to the register, ignoring their protests.

They left the store and then they went to the apothecary, just looking around. One man bumped into Harry roughly, knocking down his hood, and turned with a scowl, only to freeze as he came face-to-face with the irritated face of the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," he murmured, backing away slightly, then turning and half-running away. Danny and Dani gave him odd looks and he mouthed, 'Tell you later' before putting his hood back up before anyone could notice the presence of the Boy-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated-In-Some-Way-Shape-Or-Form. **(A/N: The Chosen One, you have to admit, is like a hyphenated title, only without hyphens) **

They moved onto several other shops – their reaction to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was particularly amusing, as Danny had turned blue laughing – before finally heading home, where Harry had to face the music.

"So?" Danny asked.

"Famous much?" Dani finished.

**Hope you like! Reviews feed my soul! Bye!**


End file.
